


( adorable is the new sexy ) ;

by theangelscribe_ (HurricaneHannah)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Men of Letters Bunker, Reader-Insert, Reader-centric, Romantic Fluff, Self-Worth Issues, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneHannah/pseuds/theangelscribe_
Summary: Part 1 -“I need your opinion regarding a client.” | Your eyelids blinked a few times in disbelief. “By client you mean victim.” | Gabriel rocked back into his chair, waving a hand in the air. “Potato, tomato.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_White_Rabbit42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/gifts).



> ↪ for my _**100 Followers Celebration**_ on Tumblr **@thewhiterabbit42** requested the following: _a fluffy Gabriel fic where Gabe has a crush on the reader and has been dropping subtle hints that the reader isn’t picking up on. The reader ends up finding out the truth through Sam or Dean and maybe surprises Gabe with a kiss to show she returns his feelings?_
> 
> ↪ of course, I simply couldn’t put all my plot bunnies into one basket as it were, so instead I decided to split the idea into five parts. In this part, I used three types of subtle hints to show someone you like them: touching them on the knees or elbows; telling them they smell good; asking their opinion on things.

A rustling of angel wings was your only warning. “Mmm, something smells _delectable_.”

The English-translated _Kappa_ lore book pages you had your nose buried into was hopefully adequate at concealing the pink-tinged heat kindling your skin.

“Gabriel, it’s a library; of course it smells nice.” Wonderful, your nerd was showing.

Though you didn’t risk a glance at the archangel, you just _knew_ he had sucked his lips in and scrunched his nose in mock disgust.

“No, libraries smell like dead trees and wasted time.” You were about to ask him actually what _wasted time_ smelt like but he continued without pause; no doubt with his trademark grin and animated eyebrows. “I said _delectable_ , like something worth eating – sweet and fruity. I think I would like to be alone with it.”

The kindling of your skin now ignited into flames. Sweet and fruity – strawberry; he was referring to your body wash.

The same new body wash you had bought because it reminded you of the sweet-toothed trickster.

However, as quickly as your body heated, it froze. He was referring to your body wash, not you. _Of course,_ you thought as the delicate pages of the lore book became threatened by your tight grasp.

He was the carnal pagan; the jocular trickster; the almighty archangel.

And you were always as you had been, what potential romantic interests had continuously labelled you – the cute nerd; the sweet person; the adorable girl. You wouldn’t hate being called these names if only your mind didn’t automatically translate them into the same phrase – _no sensual appeal_.

“[your name]”?

Apparently, you had been silent too long. Using the cover of the book, you schooled your face into a pleased look; which wasn’t hard since you _were_ glad to see the archangel – no matter what capacity.

Closing the book, gaze skimming to eye-level, smile forming, you momentarily noticed an odd presence lurking in the angel’s golden eyes; it vanishing the moment your smile fully stretched your lips.

“Do pray tell, if you hate libraries so feverishly – why are you in the bunker’s library?” you asked, your eyebrows’ most likely doing a poor imitation of his eyebrow quirk.

Whatever had bothered Gabriel previously seemed to fully dissipate with your words; his body going lax and a lazy smiling reaching his devious eyes.

“I don’t remember saying I hate libraries themselves,” he walked towards the table you had been sitting at for hours, pulling out a chair next to you and flopping haphazardly into its seat; throwing his legs and feet onto the table surface, even going as far as to nudge away the book you had been reading with the heel on his shoe. “I just hate the smell of ‘em.”

Your [eye colour] eyes jolted from the lore book, to the angel’s jean-clad legs, to his impishly smirking face – showing your displeasure at his abuse of the book. “As for why I am gracing you with my presence, _my sweet_ ,” a deep chuckle cut him off – no doubt finding humour in your version of Sam’s _really, Gabriel?_ bitch face. “The reason I am here in this dank, dungeon library that truthfully reeks of old, boring men is…” he paused with what you believed was dramatic suspension and leant his face close you yours.

“I need your opinion regarding a client.”

Your eyelids blinked a few times in disbelief. “By client you mean victim.” _He wants my help with a just dessert._ You had never judged his past or present trickster ways. Yes, you had known he had murdered people, but after Gabriel join your renegade team Castiel had quickly come to his brother’s defence.

_“Gabriel has never permanently harmed a human under twenty-one, and he only kills those who’s souls are irredeemable – as an angel, better yet an archangel, he can see into the souls of humans and determine their purity. As the Messenger of our Father, he is well within his right to exact justice.” At that moment Castiel had titled his head and stared at his older brother. “Even if his methods are unorthodox and far from holy.”_

Gabriel rocked back into his chair, waving a hand in the air. “Potato, tomato.”

A while you never let his distorted trickster/heavenly mission colour your emotions of him, you certainly never expected to have to spit-ball one of his victim’s torture.

“Are they going to die?” And while there was no judgment, you couldn’t help the sadness that weighed your eyes to the ground.

Suddenly there was a gentle pressure around your knee, while a soft skimming of the inside of your elbow gave you pleasant goosebumps. “Oh angel,” your gaze snapped back to his face when you heard the deviousness had drained from his tone. “I swear to you – _on my wings_ – that I would never, _ever_ ask you to assist me in _that_.”

His fingers gave your held knee and elbow a subtle squeeze, prompting your next words. “I know you never would put me in that kind of position; I believe you.”

Seemingly satisfied, his fingers left your skin – you found yourself immediately cold without his touch – and he leant back into his chair – albeit more controlled than previously.

Making up your mind, you turned your chair towards him and rested forward with your elbows on your knees, much to Gabriel’s signature, lone eyebrow raise. “Alright, if I am going to help I need details.”

A streak that seemed more indicative of his brother, Lucifer, flashed the golden hue of his eyes and had him assuming his previous relaxed position – though you noted how this time he was more careful about avoiding the _Kappa_ lore book.

“Pretty standard. Guy and girl in committed relationship, guy cheats, the girl is an emotional mess and eating past her weight in Ben and Jerry’s.”

You titled your head – how odd it was, a human picking up a gesture from an angel. “You’ve dealt with cheaters before, haven’t you? Like the guy at the university where you and the Winchesters met?” An amused smile split your face. “The white dress was a tad overkill, don’t you think.”

The archangel dramatically rolled his eyes. “Everyone’s a critic. A-n-y-w-a-y-s, yes I have dealt with cheaters in the past – but this guy is a first-time offender; and unlike the man from the university, he never took advantage. I dropped in on the girl when I felt her suffering, and despite some pretty devious plots of revenge that made _me_ cringe, she doesn’t want anything to truly happen to him.”

“Does she want him back?”

Gabriel shook his head. “No, I sense she was willing to forgive his transgression but she didn’t seem to be receptive to the idea of reuniting with his – her words – _‘dumb,_ _can’t keep it in his pants, cheating ass’_.”

“Okay, so you want to be proactive – teach the guy a lesson so he doesn’t end up like your other cheater victims?

“Exactly!”

“Then use the girl’s ideas.”

Gabriel titled his head back and narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think I’m following you.”

“You said the girl had some plans that even surprised you; so why not use her ideas to teach the guy a lesson? You can create dreams, right?” The angel shook his head but his eyes remained pinched. “Make him dream of those things, _vividly_. Then after he wakes up, lock the dreams in his subconscious. He won’t actively remember them but there will always be a reminder if he should feel inclined to cheat in the future.”

Finally, his eyes widened and a large smile split his lips. “[your name], that’s genius!” he leant forward and his slender fingers gripped the top of your thighs; his eyes boring right into yours. “I don’t think I would never have thought of something so _simple_.”

Another round of warmth heated your cheeks and thighs, traversing over your skin before seeping into your chest. “It’s nothing really.”

“I dunno,” Gabriel’s fingers squeezed your thighs before he leant back into his chair again, this time with his arms crossed behind his mop of brown hair. “I may need to ask your opinions more often.”

Whole body flaring with a cocktail of affection, embarrassment and a hint of lust, you crossed your legs and rested your cheeks into the palm of your hands. “I actually have a quick opinion before you leave.”

“ _Oh_ , do tell.”

“Chocolate sauce would look better in Sam’s hair than maple syrup.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ **tumblr.** ](https://the-butterflydiaries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
